An optical fiber connector can include a frame with one or more termini mounted on the frame, with each terminus having bores through which an optical fiber extends, and with the tip of the fiber lying at the tip of a ferrule of the terminus. The tips of two fibers are connected by pressing the tips of the ferrules against each other, with at least one of the termini being spring loaded for this purpose. When the optic fiber is fixed in the ferrule, as with epoxy, the tip of the ferrule with the fiber tip thereat is commonly ground and lapped, with the tip of the ferrule being convexly curved to assure that the fiber tips will abut. However, inaccuracies in forming the convex surfaces can cause a gap between portions of the abutting fiber tips. In order for a high proportion of light to pass from one fiber to the other, only small microscopic gaps can exist between any portions of the abutting fiber tips. A connector that minimizes such microscopic gaps, would be of value.
When a pair of connectors mate, the front end of one of the ferrules enters an aligning sleeve surrounding the other ferrule, the aligning sleeve assuring that the ferrule tips are precisely concentric. Such projection of a ferrule and into an aligning sleeve, occurs every time a pair of connectors are mated. It is desirable that the rear portions of the termini whose ferrules must enter aligning sleeves of another connector, be accurately positioned. This minimizes forces on the front of the ferrule to align it with the alignment sleeve as the connectors mate. An optic fiber connector which accurately positioned and oriented the rear portion of its termini so the ferrules at the front of the termini easily entered the alignment sleeves of the other connector, in a simple construction, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an optical fiber connector is provided which enables adjustment of the orientations of its termini to obtain maximum transfer of light between the connector and a mating connector, and to initially orient its termini so the ferrules of the front ends of its termini easily enter alignment sleeves of the mating connector. The rear of each terminus lies in a passage of a connector frame mount, with the terminus and passage having engaging walls that abut to prevent terminus rotation about the axis of the terminus, at each of a plurality of different rotational positions that are angled about the axis of the terminus. However, the body can be moved to a release position where it can be rotated from one rotational position to another, and then moved back to the locked position where its rotational position is maintained. The efficiency of light transfer can be monitored as the terminus is moved from a locked position to a release position, turned, and moved back to a new lock position, until an optimum lock position is reached, where there is maximum coupling of light between the tips of the two optical fibers.
The axis of each terminus can be oriented parallel to and in line with the axis of the passage that it lies in, by forming conical surfaces on the terminus and on the walls of a passage in a frame mount through which the terminus extends. A spring presses the conical surfaces against one another. The conical surfaces accurately align the terminus so the front end of its ferrule will readily enter an aligning sleeve of a mating connector.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.